Listen to your Conscience
by ShapeShifter911
Summary: It has not been long since the guardians defeated Pitch. Everything is smooth sailing. But, when a new mysterious villain threatens the children of the world, and 3 unknown spirits come in the picture, how will everyone react? Secrets will be revealed, and relationships will be formed. SandyxOC, a little bit of BunnyxOC.
1. Prologue

_**First, I would like to thank ElsaofArendelle26, for giving me the strenght and courage that I needed to post this thing. Please go read her stories.**_

_**Second, I do not own Rise of the Guardians ('cause if I did, I would keep it for myself XD).**_

_**I only own my OC's.**_

_**And third, there is a reason why I don't describe the characters in the beginning. I did that on purpose. Set your imagination free!**_

_**P.S. This chapter happens in the Dark Ages.**_

**Conscience's P.O.V.**

_**"**__Get your head out of the clouds sometimes! Geez..."_

_"This isn't a fairytale! It's time for you to come back into the real world!"_

_"__**Choose!**__ Either you`re good or bad!"_

_"It's simple! __**Just pick a side!**__"_

But I couldn't. I couldn't imagine myself being just on one side. Whatever the choice I had to make, the same words would always come out of my mouth:

_"Both! Neither? I don't know!"_

It almost seemed like those were the only words I knew how to say. I couldn't talk to anyone... so I mostly stayed alone. I sometimes got bullied for my silence. In these kinds of moments, I always felt like there were two people inside of me, both saying completely different things.

_"Just run! Go and ask someone for help!"_

_"Stay! Teach these people a lesson! Defend yourself!"_

I didn't know which one to listen to. So I chose... neither. I would ignore the voices in my head, and let them push me around. I felt like I could never be accepted anywhere. Anywhere, except this **one **place where I could be myself in peace... my imagination. Since I never had had a nightmare, nor a dream for that matter, I just invented them on my own.

I would always go to a meadow, in the middle of the forest, that was close to my village. Only I knew this place. It was my sanctuary. I would lie down in the grass and look at the clouds passing through the sky. I even invented a game, where I had to make shapes out of them. I liked that game... because I didn't need anyone to play with.

I made this my little routine for a while: wake up, go to school, go to the meadow, go back home, go to sleep. Weeks had passed like this... then months... then years. And I never got sick of it. But the more I grew up, the more I preferred my dream world better than the real one. And before I knew it, I was an adult. Looking at myself in the mirror one morning, I realized how much I had missed of my childhood. But, strangely, I wasn't regretting anything. I didn't feel bad about spending all of my time day dreaming. Because I had stayed a child **within**. I decided to take a walk into town that day, and as I walked, I noticed how the people my age seemed always anxious about something. Many of my old classmates had a family of their own now. It was their turn to worry about their children's future. And that's when I saw it...

Fear...

Fear that something could happen to them. Fear that their family would not be able to survive another winter. Fear of losing the ones they love. Fear was everywhere! No matter where I looked, it was always there! Compared to my meadow, this town was so dark and gloomy...

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

I felt something tug at my dress. I looked down to see a boy, no more then 5 years old, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you have any money?" he asked

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't have anything on me right now." I answered. I wasn't used to talking to people.

The moment those words left my mouth, I wished I could have taken them back, for his eyes were full of sadness. It looked like he was about to cry. But I could see how much he was trying not to.

"O-Ok." he barely whispered before running off.

I followed him with my gaze, as he ran towards a woman, sitting on the ground, near a general store. I'm guessing she's his mother. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when I saw the little boy shake his head from side to side, the woman started to cry as well. They both sat down, holding each other for comfort. And, once again, I heard the voices in my head speak to me.

_"They're crying! Do something!"_

_"No! Just turn around and ignore them!"_

Once again, I had to choose. I had to make the right decision. But, I didn't know which one it **was**. When I looked back up, I saw the little kid holding her mother for dear life, afraid of what was in store for them in the future.

And that's when I knew.

There was no doubt in my mind now.

_'No matter what they say, the right decision is the one involving helping a child in need.'_

And holding on to that idea, I walked courageously towards the store, and kneeled down before the two strangers.

"Pardon me, but..." they both looked up at me."...I couldn't help seeing you cry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The woman quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry *sniff* it's just... it has become so hard, nowadays. *sniff* Ever since my husband passed away, we've been roaming these streets, begging people for money to by some food.*sniff* But, people just walk pass us.*sniff* In fact, you`re the only person who has acknowledged us."

"Well, like I said, I don't have any money, but you can come to my house. I'll give you and your son some food and shelter."

"You would!? Oh, thank you Miss! You don't know how grateful we are!"

"It's no problem, ma'am." I said with a smile.

"You hear that, Noah! We're finally having something to eat!"

The little boy, which I'm guessing was named Noah, lit up like the sun with happiness. That look made me feel all warm inside. I helped them up, and guided them to my home.

Later on, I learned that Noah's mother was called Kattie. She was kind, polite, and very easy to talk to, which was a good thing for me. I told her that she and her son could stay at my place for as long as they needed. Honestly, I didn't mind. I liked seeing Noah run around the house, without a care in the world, exploring every corner. He kinda reminded me of myself. But after some time, he quickly got bored, not knowing what to do. He just stayed in the guest room, lying on the bed, doing nothing. And I didn't like it. So, one sunny day, I asked him if he wanted to take a walk with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shhh... it's a secret." I bent down to his height and whispered.

"A secret?"

"Yes. And I'm the only one who knows where it is-"

"What is it?! What is it?!" Noah jumped up and down. I laughed at is eagerness.

"Come on, I'll show you!" I took his hand, and pulled him outside.

A few minutes later, we where finally there. My secret meadow. Noah was looking in awe at everything around him: the tall trees surrounding him seemed like giants, the green grass under his feet looked so soft, and the few butterflies that were gently flying around just made it even more magical.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh..." he agreed.

"Hey! Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me."

I took his hand once more and guided him to the center of the meadow. I lied down on my back, Noah doing the same, and pointed up to the sky.

"Look up there Noah, and tell me what you see."

He followed my finger and looked at the clouds, a little confused.

"I see the blue sky and white clouds." he answered

"Uh-huh. And what do they look like?"I insisted.

"Like... big dust bunnies!" he answered loudly.

"Yes, they actually do!" I giggled."But you know what I see?"

"What?"

I pointed towards a particular cloud, to my right.

"I think that that one looks like a horse..." I looked to my left."...and that one looks a little like a chair!"

"I don't see it!" he said, sitting up, so he could see better. "They all look the same to me!"

"Maybe, but it depends on how you look at it."

He looked back at me, confusion written all over his face.

"But... I'm looking with my eyes! You can't see anything with other than your eyes!" he stated.

I giggled again at his innocence.

"But you can look with your imagination."

"How can I do that?" he asked, wide eyed.

And so, for the rest of the day, I taught little Noah how to see the world in a different angle. When it was time to go home, we took a little walk in the woods, and I showed him the wonders of the forest.

"Most people don't stop and think about how beautiful this green paradise is. They just rush to where ever they're going."

We stopped by a nearby tree. It was very tall, with many leaves shading us, and there were big roots coming out from the ground, forming a half-circle around us.

"I hope you had fun Noah." I asked.

"I had a blast! Thank you for showing me your secret hideout!"

"You`re welcome." I said with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he cried out. He reached for something in his pocket. When he opened his hand, I saw he was holding a necklace. It was very simple, really, just a black string holding a piece of wood. One side of it was white, while the other was black, but I thought it was lovely.

"I made it myself!" he said proudly."It's for you!"

I was so touched, I took the necklace and tied it behind my neck so that I could see the white side of it.

"Thank you Noah! I love it!"

We got up and decided to continue our way home. But just as I was about to take the first step, I heard a rustling sound. I looked up ahead, and saw the bushes in front of us move. Something was in there.

"Noah, don't move." I said quietly.

I held his hand while he hid behind me. As the bushes moved more frantically, I saw something come out of them. It was brown, with black at the end of it. It kinda looked like... a nose? When the thing came out completely, I realize... it was a bear! A wild bear! It stood on two legs, growling at us. It was so tall, he was probably 3 times taller then Noah. The poor little kid was whimpering behind me.

"I-I'm scared, what do we do?" he whispered. I slowly turned to look at him.

"Stay calm Noah. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise, but you have to believe in me, ok?" I whispered back. He nodded.

The grizzly bear was now on all four paws, and getting closer. His growling turned into roaring. He was furious! I could almost see the red in his eyes!

"Now, get down. Very. Slowly." I quietly demanded. He hid even more behind my legs, and silently got to his knees, his hands over his head. Now, there was only one thing left for me to do.

I started running towards the meadow. And just as I thought, the grizzly started following me.

"Run, Noah! Go to your mother!"

I think I heard him scream my name, but I didn't have time to look back at him. I had to get that bear as far away from him as possible. I ran, and I ran, for what seemed like hours, but soon, I was out of breath. My sides hurt, but I had to keep going, for I knew the grizzly wasn't too far behind me. I looked behind my shoulder, just to see him suddenly skid to a halt. I didn't even have time to ask why, because I felt the ground disappear from under my feet. I started falling into what seemed like a raven and landed on my back. I felt pain. A LOT of pain.

_'Man, that raven is really deep. And...dark. Oh, please don't tell me it's going to rain!"_

The air was getting colder, the sky started to turn black, and a few clouds were blocking the moon. And, for I thought was the last time, I heard those mysterious voices inside of me.

_'Look at you! Your lying helplessly at the bottom of a raven, in the middle of the forest! You`re cold, and alone, and __**dying! **__That's what you get for doing something for those who don't deserve it!'_

_'Maybe, but now, Noah is safe...'_

At that moment, the clouds seemed to make place for the moon. It looked like it was shining right on me. _For_ me...

Right then and there, I knew what I had to choose.

_"_No matter what they will say... the right decision is the one... helping a child...in...need." I whispered my last words and took my last breath. The last thing I saw was the moon's bright blue light...

***.

_'Wha... where am I? How did I-*gasp* Noah!'_

I quickly opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked around, and the first thing I noticed was that I was still in that raven. Next, I realized that... I didn't feel pain anymore. I tried to put my hands on my back but... there was no cut, no scratches, no nothing! I tried to get back up on my feet, and found it very easy to do, considering the pain I was in 2 minutes ago. Or maybe 2 hours?

_'How long was I knocked out?' _I wondered.

I took a few shaky steps, and walked towards a puddle not far away. I kneeled down, took some water in my hands and splashed it on my face, to wake me up a little more. But when I opened my eyes again, I saw someone in the water that I did not recognize. She had long platinum blond hair that went all the way to the bottom of her back, and her eyes were the same color as gold! She wore a long flowing white dress, with long sleeves, a golden belt over her hips and white flat shoes. I was about to scream, when I noticed she also had a necklace. Noah's necklace. I slowly reached for the handmade gift around my neck. So did the girl.

_'Is...is that stranger... my reflection?! No, i-it can't be...'_

But when I looked down at myself, my suspicions became true. Somehow, my hair and eyes had changed color, and I had a completely different outfit!

"What is going on!?" I asked to no one in particular. Besides, who could possibly answer-

_"Your name is Conscience..."_

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed. "W-Who's there!?" I looked all around in the raven I had fallen in, then looked up, hoping to see someone who could get me out of here, but all I saw was the sky...and the moon.

_"Do not be alarmed. I am the Man in Moon." _This voice that came from no where and every where at the same time was calm and soothing.

"It... you can talk?" I hesitantly asked the sky, pretty sure that the voice was coming from there.

_"Your job is to help the children of the world distinguish right from wrong." _he said, not answering my question.

"What! But, I-I don't understand! H-how am I supposed to do that?!"

_"Lift up your hand Conscience." _He simply said.

I didn't know why he kept calling me that, or why he asked me to lift my hand up, but I felt like I could trust this 'Man in Moon' person. And so, I just did what he asked, and pointed towards a rock on my right. I didn't know what to expect, but what happened next was simply shocking! I saw some kind of glowing, silvery sand materialize around my fingerand slowly forming a line between me and the rock. My eyes got bigger, and a small smile was on my lips.

_'I didn't know I could do that! This is so great!' _

When I closed my hand, the sand disappeared. Then, an idea came to me.

_'Maybe __**this**__ could help me get out of this hole.'_

I held both of my hands up this time, and imagined a circle in front of me. Silver strings appeared all around my arms and slowly, a platform made of sand came to life near my feet.

"Well...here goes nothing..." I took a deep breath, and gently set my foot on the sandy circle. Surprisingly, it didn't break! I put more weight on it, but it didn't budge! Perfect! I slowly put my other foot on it, and I was off the forest ground. I tried to do another circle, this time, a little higher. I kept doing this over and over again, until my sand looked like a spiral staircase. When I finally got out, I was so happyI could have kissed the ground! But, that's when I heard Man in Moon talk to me for the last time that night.

_"Your name is Conscience. Your job is to help the children of the world tell right from wrong."_


	2. A New Threat

**Normal P.O.V.**

We are at the North Pole many, **many **yearslater. The snow is cold outside, and covering the ground in eternal whiteness. But we are not here to watch Jack's work now, are we? We are here because **this **is where our guardians' next big adventure begins...

Inside Santa Claus' Workshop, we see many bright lights and several hand-crafted objects flying and crawling around. Hundreds of yetis are building toys for children all over the world for this year's Christmas, while the elves...' work' as hard as their intellect allows them. You know, the usual: putting building blocks together to see if they fit, rolling little trains around to see if the wheels-...Oh, who am I kidding? They're not testing, they're practically playing with the toys!

Anyway, it was a normal day for an elf named Gingy. He and his 'co-workers' were seeing how much mini-fruit cakes could fit in one's mouth. Gingy already had 14, but just when he was going to add another, a blue light blinded him temporarily, making him fall on his butt and spit out all the cakes he held. He opened his eyes to see that the light was coming from the window in the ceiling, where he also saw the Man in Moon shining down on him. Now, even if Gingy wasn't the brightest light in the tree, if you know what I mean, he still knew who was Manny, and what to do if he saw him. He immediately got up and started to shake his 'colleagues' shoulders while pointing at the ceiling. Little by little, a small group of elves started to head to North's office.

In there, North was just starting to sculpt a new model toy, when he thought he saw the door open just a crack from the corner of his eyes, and heard the faint sound of bells . But he just ignored them and continued chiselling the ice in front of him. It wasn't long before he was interrupted again, this time feeling something on his leg. He looked down to see one of his many elves pulling on the hem of his pants and pointing at something.

"Run along, shoo!" he said, pushing him away with his leg. He turned his attention back to his ice sculpture thus missing the look of emergency and distress on Gingy's face. But the latter was determined to give his 'boss' the important news he had to deliver. It's Manny we're talking about here! He pulled on North's pants a little harder this time, his hat making little giggling sounds as he tried to warn his chief. Meanwhile, tNorth was trying to stay focused on his work, which he found very difficult to do at the moment. Finally, he lost patience.

"V'hat! V'hat! Can't you see I'm busy here!" North said, his Russian accent coming out loud and clear. He wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed right now. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Gingy went out the door, only to come back with a bunch of other elves. He put his finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet. He silently counted to three and started shaking his head furiously from side to side, making the little bell on top of his hat giggle. His friends copied his movements, making a cacophony of ringing bells. Surprised, North jumped out of his chair, looked over the block of ice on his desk and saw his elves running around his office while Gingy was still pointing at something.

Just as he was about to yell at them to go away, the door was thrown wide open to reveal one of the yetis in the doorway babbling on about who knows what. North immediately got out of his office, yelling.

"Manny? V'hy didn't anybody tell me sooner!?"

Behind him, Gingy smacked his hands on his face and facepalmed.

Meanwhile, North was pushing pass everyone and everything in his way. When he finally arrived to the globe room, his first reflex was to check if the lights of the believing children were flickering and/or going out. Nope, everything looked normal. He looked up and his face lit up with happiness.

"Aaahh, Manny! Good to see you again! I hope, this time, it's **good** news, yes?"

An intense spot of moonlight shined on the circle in the middle of the room. It slowly faded away to reveal an all too familiar shadow...

"Pitch?! V'hat?!" North looked up to the sky in disbelief. "No, no, it can't be! H-he is too weak to do anything, unless-" he stopped in mid-sentence, wide-eyed. He slowly looked back down to the ground.

"-unless he had help..." he quietly added.

Suddenly, the shadow started to twist and morph into something else. What used to look like an image of Pitch, now looked like the one of a young woman. She wore boots that went all the way up to her knees, jeans, a shirt that stopped over her belly button, and a small vest. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders, but North wasn't sure, since it was only a shadow after all. However, what was most unsettling was that he had absolutely no idea who she was! And he knew **everyone**! From the Leprechaun, to the Thanksgiving turkey, you name it!

He marched towards the emergency lever and released the northern lights, alerting the other guardians.

"*Sigh* Here we go again..."

_**Soooo? Should I go on? By the way, I like getting reviews (*hint, hint* ;) )**_


End file.
